


The Elevator

by mightyfinebear



Category: Chicago Med
Genre: F/M, I like the idea of a super erotic scene, but this is just a drabble, i'm not a fan of watching April being humiliated, sexcel - Freeform, so this could happen in my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mightyfinebear/pseuds/mightyfinebear
Summary: A drabble of April and Marcel in the elevator.
Relationships: Crockett Marcel/April Sexton
Kudos: 5





	The Elevator

“Can’t remember what it was?”

He says with a smug grin. Crockett’s got her where he wants, she’s holding her breath. 

She lets out at deep sigh.

“Huh, you’re right, it really didn’t leave an impression.”

He’s smirking still, but she’s done it. She’s managed to hook him again. He scoffs and she just giggles, innocently. It’s driving him insane.

“Right, what was that you said, you don’t know what else you might have done?”

She glances over and takes a deep breath.

“Good thing I could do it with Ethan.”

He lets out a weary laugh before clearing his throat.

“-Well-,” he begins.

“-It drives him absolutely insane, especially when I run my tongue against-,”

He’s staring paralyzed, his cheeks flamed and hot.

“-Oh never mind,” she smirks before the bell dings and she heads out first.

“Have a good day Dr. Marcel.”

Her tongue drags at L sound. He gives a cordial nod and then takes a deep breath concentrating on the swelling growing in his pants. Fuck.


End file.
